The Orca's First Love
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: You decide to go paddle boarding, but then gets lost, and then merman name Makoto helps out. Contains lemon and vore. Killer whale merman!Makoto


The Orca's First Love (Lemon-vore)

Killer Whale!MakotoxChubby!Reader

To: Marshallesslover9

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, wears a (f/c) bathing suit, and chubby as she was at the beach in (Country's name) and she decides to do some paddle boarding out on the ocean. So she straps the strap on her ankle and carried out to the water as she was then deep enough as she places the board in the water and she then climbs on as she stands on it; starts to paddle out to the sea.

(Name) continues to paddle out, but then realizes that she paddled out a little far out as she was out in the middle of the ocean, and (Name) was scared of mostly of what was going to happen next. So (Name) stays perfectly still in so she doesn't fall as she slowly turns in looking around as she was scared, but she didn't know a pair of green eyes were watching her from underwater. (Name) was scared as she didn't know of what to do and then she carefully sits down on her paddle board as she just wanted to go home as it was getting late, but then she heard the like air blowing, and she then turns to look behind her in seeing a dorsal fin of an orca as it goes under water as (Name) was scared since Orca or Killer whales aren't gentle like dolphin are. (Name) hoped that the Killer Whale goes away as it goes under her and then it turns around as it pops out of the water; (Name) puts her arms up in defense as she close her (e/c) eyes in protecting herself. As she keeps her arms up in defense, she then opens her eyes when she hears an unfamiliar voice said, "What are you doing all the way out here, little one?" (Name) puts her arms down as she believe in what she was seeing, in front of her was a merman as big as an Killer Whale as his upper part of him is human as he had olive brown messy hair, he has green eyes, and he was really buff as his lower torso is a body of Killer Whale. At first (Name) didn't of how to react to this and she then said, "W-Well I was paddle boarding and accidently went too far without realizing it, sir." "Ah I see well since it's getting late I'll take you to my place, but in order to do that you'll have to be inside of my mouth in so you'll be able to breath. Oh before I forget, I'm Makoto Tachibana." Makoto said and then (Name) said, "I-I'm (Full Name) and it's nice to meet you." "Beautiful name, but are you ready." Makoto said as she nods her head and then Makoto opens his mouth as he the leans down to her; carefully scoops her up with his tongue as (Name) took off the strap off her ankle. Makoto then carefully closes his mouth in so not to hurt (Name) and he then dives back into the water in heading back to his home. (Name) lies against his hot wet tongue as it was very familiar and relaxing as she snuggles against it; she then felt Makoto's tongue starting to move as she could hear Makoto moan as (Name) guessed that he was tasting her.

(Name) giggles as it tickled and then not too long she felt Makoto stop as she move down to his teeth; he opens his mouth as she lands on rock hard floor, but since she was close to the floor it didn't hurt her. (Name) looks around in herself in a cave as she guessed that it was underwater since the entrance since that's where Makoto came in from. (Name) was amazed of beautiful it was as there were crystals all around on the cave walls, but she didn't notice Makoto had revert to his human form as he was behind (Name), and he then wraps his arms around her waist as (Name) jumps a little as she turns to see Makoto in his human form, but there one problem as (Name) blushes crimson red, he was completely naked. Makoto then turns (Name) around in so (Name) could face him and he then said, "I never thought I'd see you again, (Name)." "Huh wh-what do you mean by that?" (Name) said as she was confused and he said, "You may not remember me because it was so long ago during that storm and you were playing around the rocks, but then you slipped off the rock, and fell into the water; you almost drowned. I saved you in taking you back to shore, (Name), and I knew that you are the one for me." "Th-The one for what, Makoto?" (Name) said as she was still confused and when she looked into Makoto's eyes they did feel familiar to her as Makoto then said, "The one in being my mate, (Name)." (Name) didn't of what to say at first and the Makoto then brings (Name) onto the cave floor as he straddles her legs as she was about to say something when Makoto then places his lips onto (Name)'s lips.

(Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as she struggles, but then it felt all too familiar as she then kisses Makoto back as she wraps her arms around his neck in deepening the kiss and Makoto does the same as he licks the bottom of (Name)'s lips as (Name) moans in allowing to push his tongue into her mouth. (Name) moans in the kiss and then Makoto then starts to pull the bathing suit in leaving her completely naked as Makoto then starts to grind against her. (Name) moans more as Makoto continues to kiss her and then Makoto pulls away as he starts to kiss down her neck in finding her sensitive spot; he then finds it as she moans loudly as he smirks. He then starts to lick, nip, and suck on her neck in leaving hickeys all over her neck and body of all of her sensitive spots; he then goes to her breast and starts to lick, nip, and suck on her nipples as he massages the other one with his free hand. (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as Makoto smirks as his green eyes are filled with lust and then (Name) said, "M-Makoto s-stop teasing me." "As you wish, my orca princess." Makoto said as he licks his fingers in coating them with his saliva and then sticks one finger in at a time into (Name)'s entrance as he starts to a scissor motion and thrust his fingers in trying to find her sweet spot. Makoto continues to thrust his fingers and he then he finds it as (Name) moans loudly as he found her sweet spot and Makoto then pulls his fingers out. Makoto then positions his member at (Name)'s entrance and then (Name)'s nods her head in letting him know that he can go ahead. Makoto then pushes into her entrance, when he was now fully in her, he then waits for (Name) to adjust, and then (Name) nods her head in letting Makoto know to start. So Makoto then starts to thrust into (Name) as she then moans loudly as Makoto hits her sweet spot and Makoto continues to thrust into her. (Name) then couldn't take it anymore as she then said, "M-Makoto I-I'm about to…" I know let's do it together, my orca princess." Makoto said as then they both came at the same time in screaming both of their names and then Makoto pulls out of (Name) as he then changes back into his Killer whale merman form as he was back in being as big as an Killer whale.

At first (Name) didn't understand why and then Makoto said, "You'll be sleeping inside of me every night in so I don't hurt you when sleep with, my orca princess." "Okay then I'm ready whenever you are." (Name) said as Makoto then opens his mouth and leans down to (Name) as he sticks his tongue; scoops her up with his hot wet tongue into his mouth. (Name) giggles as she was now inside of Makoto mouth and Makoto closes his mouth as he then he starts to move his tongue as he moans in her taste. (Name) moans in the feeling of his wet hot tongue and the she starts to slide back as she knew that Makoto was starting to swallow her. Makoto tilt his head back in swallowing her as he places his fingers at his throat in feeling the small bulge going down his throat as he sigh in relief and he lays on his side. (Name) continues to slide down his hit, tight, wet throat as she moans in the feeling as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. She then felt an opening as she knew that it was his stomach and she starts to enter inside of his stomach. Makoto felt (Name) inside of his stomach as he has a small bulge appears on his stomach, he then burps, and he then said, "Are you comfortable in there, my princess orca?" (Name) was now inside of his stomach as it was hot, not too tight, and wet as his stomach muscle encases her; she listens to his breathing and heart beating as she said, "Yes I am, Makoto." "That's good to know. Now let's get some sleep, I love you and good night, my princess orca." "I love you too, Makoto and good night to you too." (Name) said as she snuggles against his stomach muscle as she goes to sleep in closing her (e/c) eyes and Makoto smiles as he goes to sleep as well as he finally has his love of his life inside of him.

THE END


End file.
